stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloody Confrontations
"Bloody Confrontations" is the 44th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 44th episode overall. Description Mario, Luigi And Waluigi Face off against the vengeful Wario. Overview Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi face Wario, but are overpowered. They eventually beat him and Waluigi reveals that Wario is the second Chosen One. Meanwhile, Link and Coconut find the Artifact, which turns out to be a fire flower. Synopsis The episode begins with a scene set 1 year ago. Wario and Waluigi are discussing on how they have enjoyed eating at Taco Lax, despite it giving them bad gas. Waluigi asks Wario what he wants to do next and the plumber in yellow decides that they should get on their quad and race the Mario Brothers, to which Waluigi agrees; opening up the events to Stupid Mario Kart. The scene cuts to the present day. On the battlefield, Wario asks Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi if they have come to die. Waluigi tells Wario to stop what he is doing now or be destroyed. Wario refuses, and says that they will all pay; but Waluigi asks what they will pay for, telling Wario that none of them has done anything to him and that he would understand if only he listened to reason. n response, Wario ignites the Nether Saber, declaring he is done with listening tom reason. Waluigi says that if he, Mario, and Luigi have to go down fighting, then they must. The trio then ignite their beam swords and prepare to do battle. They charge at Wario, but he is able to knock them to the ground with telekinesis. Mario is the first to get back on his feet, and he begins clashing with Wario. Luigi tries to assist Mario, but Wario head buts him, and then kicks Mario out of the way and punches Luigi in the face. The kick he has given Mario appears to be quiet intense, as Mario begins to cough up blood. He attacks Wario again, but Wario then uses telekinesis to place him in a choke hold. Luigi tries to help him, but Wario deflects Luigi's blow with the Nether Saber. Wario then releases Mario, who coughs up more blood, and pushes Luigi away. Luigi then begins shooting fireballs at Wario, but he absorbs them and fires them back at him as one big fireball. Mario thrusts his beam sword at Wario, but Wario dodges the attack and dislocates his arm. He and Luigi, who has recovered from his fireball blow, gang up on Wario, but are easily overpowered. Wario begins to focus on Luigi and knocks him to the ground with an uppercut punch. He then punches Luigi in the face again, causing him to cough up blood and pass out. Mario then clashes with Wario again, but is clearly fatigued from the attacks he has endured. Wario then gives Mario an intense kick in the stomach, causing him to cough up even more blood. After Wario punches him in the face, Mario passes out from exhaustion and blood loss. Wario then turns around smiling, but Waluigi has gotten back on his feet and is ready to face him. He launches a fireball at Wario, which he deflects with his beam sword. Waluigi does the same, and they hit it back and forth as it builds up in speed until Waluigi dodges it. They then begin throwing more fireballs at each other, creating a massive fireball which eventually explodes and knocks them both to the ground. After Wario and Waluigi call back their beam swords, they begin to clash again. They eventually begin fighting on the tractor, and Waluigi is able to knock Wario off. As Waluigi is about to kill him, Wario dodges out of the way. Eventually, he forces Waluigi to the ground, and kicks him until he coughs up blood. Waluigi slowly gets back up, and Wario picks up and throws to him his hat. Wario begins to smile with the same sick satisfaction he gave while in the Orchard. Suddenly Mario and Luigi, who have recovered from their wounds, come and give Waluigi his beam sword. Wario begins to look uncertain, and Mario, Luigi and Waluigi charge at him and clash with the Nether Saber at the same time. With their combined might, they force Wario to the ground. As Wario tries to get back up, Waluigi stops him. Wario protests that he is not done fighting, but Waluigi says he is and that he must stop. He says that Wario is confusing the power he feels with anger, and asks him if he is aware of the two chosen ones and Mario being on of them. Wario is aware, but believes that Waluigi is the second. Waluigi says he isn't and that the second chosen is in fact Wario himself. Wario is left speechless at this revelation, and Waluigi says that he always new he was special but just didn't know why or how. He doesn't want to be evil, he just thought he had to be. Wario tries to protest, mentioning Nilrem, but Waluigi reveals to him the it was actually Merlin the whole time. He explains that Merlin was testing him by hiding his identity, and that if he was truly evil, Wario would have killed the three of them already. Wario, at a loss for words, says that he has no idea on what to do, but Waluigi assures him that he will help, and that he doesn't have to explain his actions to anyone as it all in the past now. Waluigi the tells Mario and Luigi that the battle is over and it is time to return home. Meanwhile, in the forest, Link has come to a bridge, and deduces that this is where the Artifact should be. He reaches under and pulls out a Fire Flower, and says that he must bring it to Mario. Coconut informs him that the forest has changed. Link agrees and says that the forest will no longer grant him access ever again, so he must find another way out. Coconut encourages him that he can do it, and Link begins to search for an exit. At the swing set, Mario and Luigi talk about their battle with Wario. Luigi is surprised on how Waluigi managed to get through to Wario, as he was so full of rage. Mario deduces that Waluigi has not only gained great wisdom, but great persuasion as well. They both agree that it is good to have the old Wario back, and the scene cuts to Wario and Waluigi deciding the go to Taco Lax and laughing together, their friendship reconciled. EPISODE XLIV: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Coconut * Chris Muller as Luigi * Kent Melville as Link Locations * The Battlefield * The Clearing * Mario's Backyard Weapons * Beam Swords * Link's Equipment * The Artifact Production Notes Series Continuity * Wario is revealed to be the second Chosen One and is no longer antagonistic towards Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is the only episode in the series in which the characters bleed. * The episode was delayed for 3 weeks due to Rich Alvarez having complications with editing the special effects. He has stated he would stay up all night without sleep in order to complete the episode. This led to him being to tired to record the Subscribe voice at the end of the video, so Chris Muller fell in for him. * During the special effects sequences, the video appears overly soft. This is most likely a result of the video for the effects shots being converted from interlaced to progressive, resulting in blurred details. Goofs * At 3:00, after Wario cracks Mario's arm, a rooster can be heard crowing in the background. * When Mario and Luigi return to help Waluigi, Luigi isn't wearing any gloves. * When the Nether Saber is first seen, Wario holds in his left hand. When he ignites it, it is in his right hand. When Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi charge at Wario, the Nether Saber is again in his left hand. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izsdfPVKr7g Category:Season Three